


Don't Think Too Much

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Party, Crushes, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint kisses Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Think Too Much

Phil was walking towards the training rooms.

That is where the Christmas party is being held.

He had just finished his paperwork and was now looking to have a good time. 

As he was about to enter, a voice said, "Coulson wait up."

It was Clint Baryon who stopped him.

Clint said, "Don't think about this too much."

And Clint leans and kisses him.

Phil kisses back and happens to glance above.

Mistletoe. 

He can here some hooting.

Clint pulls back says Merry Christmas to him, winks at him and goes to join the party. 

Philbjust shakes his head.

Maybe he'll deal with his crush later.

Right now he has a party to enjoy.


End file.
